Transported
by InuKag01234
Summary: It started with a fight. Dark, messy, and they have to give it their all. In a fight with Naraku, a witch casts a powerful spell causing the group to fall through very time and space... just a quick two-shot I thought up. Usual pairings inukag mirsan
1. Chapter 1

It started with a fight.

Dark, messy, and they have to give it their all.

In a fight for their life, when not only their own life, but also the lives of others depend on it, they have no other choice.

An attack flew out of nowhere, and the very air seemed to explode.

The dark purple, tar-like clouds drew closer into a circle around the group, who were fighting off a small army of the undead.

'Where the hell are you, Naraku?' One shouted, swinging a large, heavy-set sword and slicing three clean in half, ignoring the fact that the attackers pulled themselves together again.

A wicked female laugh sounded from above them, and a circle appeared at the groups feet, carved out of the dirt.

Ominous chanting appeared from all around as a girl with a short skirt knocked a creatures head clean off its shoulders with a heavy pot-like object, her quiver empty of arrows.

A large, boomerang shaped weapon threw two creatures so hard into another three that they all shattered, breaking into the clay-like substance they were originally made from.

Another laugh joined the first, causing all of the group to look up for a brief second.

'Naraku!' A man with a metal staff shouted, and fell back to join the others in making a tight circle, everyone facing outwards.

A strange shape was slowly getting carved into the dirt around the circle at their feet, where whatever was making the carving was unseen.

The miasma pulled closer, but the undead suddenly fell back, having caused apparently sufficient damage to their opponent.

InuYasha stood, torn, run ragged, it looked like he was getting beaten by sheer numbers.

Miroku was sporting several deep cuts, most of which were on his arms, along with large bruises.

Sango was holding an unconscious Kirara, and was fighting as hard as she could.

Kagome had a deep wound seeping from her arm, which she was ignoring.

Shippo was unexplainably absent, the group hadn't seen him since the first attack.

The chanting was increasing, speaking in a strange tongue that none could understand, and the laughing woman sounded mad.

The second the shape was complete in the dirt, its finish meeting the beginning, the circle that they stood in suddenly vanished, along with the ground with it.

They fell into the darkness, all yelling wordlessly.

Kagome opened her eyes to recognise the space they were falling through.

InuYasha had grabbed her protectively during the fall of blackness almost instinctively, and Kagome looked over his shoulder to see Miroku almost back-to-back with InuYasha, with Sango firmly in his grasp, the end of Hiraikotsu, Kirara and all.

Kagome reached out for Sangos hand and Sango caught her eye, and looking very scared, reached for her, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her and Miroku closer.

Kagome tried to call out, but found her voice stolen by the swirling purple and blue colours.

The jewel shard around her neck gave a strange little jerk in its bottle, and the group were thrown both seemingly into a brick wall and brilliant white light.

XxXx

InuYashas vertigo was completely thrown off balance, and it took a full second to realise the wall he had hit was actually the hard ground.

He pulled Kagome's stunned form into a sitting position, and looked around to see Miroku pulling Sango off the strange grey ground, and it was only then did he notice that he had a splitting headache, as though he had hit the ground head first.

'Are you guys alright?' He asked, pulling Kagome over.

It seemed Sango had met the ground exactly wrong, Miroku was hunched over her unconscious figure.

'I think so. Any idea where we are?' Miroku asked, his face not leaving Sango's direction, but his eyes flashing around, suddenly noticing they were not alone in this strange place.

It seemed a lot like the place InuYasha had been to quite a few times before, and yet it was different.

Kagome blinked slowly, and shook her head slightly.

'What's happening?'

There was a tapping on InuYasha's shoulder, and he turned to see a young child with a bear looking at them quizzically, her mother a few paces behind her.

She asked him something in a strange language, it was smoother then what he spoke. The girl was obviously asking something along the lines of 'are you okay,' so he nodded.

She smiled, saying something again.

The mother had strode across to them.

She asked something else in the same strange tongue, to which InuYasha had no clue how to reply.

Kagome, however, recognised the language, and looked up at her slowly. It was in english, something that Kagome was not _too_ bad at, and replied to the woman.

'Do you have a phone I could borrow?'

'Sure,' The woman replied, and started searching through her handbag.

Kagome rose unsteadily to her feet, aided heavily by InuYasha, who was looking utterly confused.

Kirara blinked a few times and mewed, causing the little girl to squeal.

'Is that your kitty? She's so cute!'

She put the bear down at her mother's feet and ran over to the twin-tail, picking it up and hugged it.

Miroku slid the Hiraikotsu over to InuYasha with his foot, and carefully lifted Sango onto his back.

InuYasha picked up the strange weapon, and looked around to see a busy street, with lots of those strange metal things he hated from Kagome's time.

Kagome checked the date first when she opened the phone, and was shocked.

Then, she dialled.

It took her a full minute to get through, with lots of apologetic looks at the woman, and Kirara almost getting strangled by the hugs of the girl.

After six rings, someone finally picked up.

'Higurashi shrine-'

'Mom?'

'Kagome?'

She exchanged a significant look with InuYasha, which he missed as he was slipping Hiraikotsu's long carrying strap over his shoulder.

'Where are you?'

Kagome bent down to the child, and asked her a quick question.

'Hey there. Could you tell me what city this is?'

The girl laughed.

'It's New York, silly, did you forget?'

She smiled, and turned her attention back to the phone.

'Mom, you are not gonna believe what's happened to me.'

XxXx

After a brief explanation, and Sango stirring groggily, grasping onto Miroku's shoulders, Kagome gave back the phone, thanking the two, and somehow pried Kirara out of the girls arms.

She looked around, and pulled the others into a nearby coffee shop, and sat down on the couches next to the door.

Miroku lowered Sango wordlessly into the most comfortable looking one, allowing her to sprawl over the arm, and sat right next to her, looking concerned.

'What's going on, Kagome? Where are we?'

Kagome looked around the little shop, catching the eye of the waitress before answering.

'Do you remember how I'm not from the time that you guys are?'

'Yes…'

'Well, _this_ is my time, but in a completely different place. About five hundred years in the future.'

Miroku looked as stunned as Sango, who was pulling herself upright slowly.

'Can I get you anything?' A female voice drawled in english, looking at Miroku on the couch, and InuYasha behind him.

'My friend has fallen, could she get some water?' Kagome asked, gesturing at Sango.

'Sure. And what about you fine fellers?' She asked again, leaning over Kagome's chair, accenting her low-cut uniform.

Miroku only had eyes for Sango at the moment, who was still woozy, but InuYasha merely raised an eyebrow confusedly as he shook his head again, understanding only the sounds of a question.

The waitress shrugged a little sourly, chewed her gum and turned back.

'And what language is this? I don't understand it at all.' InuYasha threw in.

'It's english, I'm learning it at school.'

Sango looked around, still leaning on the arm of the couch, and lifted her hand where Kirara immediately snuck her head underneath, mewing.

'What happened?' Sango asked.

'We're in Kagome's time.' Miroku replied, looking relieved.

'How are you feeling?' Kagome asked, leaning over to her.

A heavy red mark appeared over Miroku's face.

He rubbed it for a second, then smiled and said, 'she'll be fine.'

Sango glared at him, and tried to shift further away on the seat, but ran out of room.

A woman appeared behind Kagome in a strange uniform that seemed to small, carrying a strange container of water.

She made a comment in a strange fluid language, glancing at Miroku and InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't notice her, he was busy trying to balance the Hiraikotsu against the back of the couch. Miroku, on the other hand, was getting his hand pinched for the looks he was giving the girl.

'They wouldn't understand you, even if you tried, Miroku.' Sango muttered menacingly.

Kagome waved her away, and turned pack to her pondering of how to get back.

The hiraikotsu clattered to the ground with a thud, InuYasha had given up.

'Any ideas, Kagome?' Miroku asked.

'Well, do you remember before when Sango joined us,' She looked up at InuYasha, 'when you forced me back to my own time?'

InuYasha turned a delicate shade of pink.

'So what?'

'Well, I think it could work the other way, and return you lot to the right time. We just need to get over to Japan, which is the hard part.'

'What about one of those big metal flying things?'

'Well, those are expensive. Plus, to get on there, we'd need some proof as who we are, which according to this time,' she looked around, 'none of you guys exist.'

'We do have a little money, but would it work in this era?' Miroku asked, pulling out a small drawstring bag out of his sleeve.

Kagome stared at it for a long moment.

'Miroku, you're a genius!'

'Add that to my long list of other qualities, eh, Sango?' He commented, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She tried not to smile as she took a drink and forced her attention back on Kagome.

'How so?'

'I think,' Kagome started, pulling a coin out of the bag and turning it over in her hands. 'these are worth a lot more over here and now, then they were back then. Lets go, we need to find a place.' she said excitedly, standing up.

'Where to?'

That pulled her up short. She paused, then turned her attention to the waitress, who was nearby.

'Excuse me, miss,'

'Yeah?'

Kagome had to think through her words carefully before she spoke them, she wasn't brilliant at english.

'Could you tell me where to find a coin collector?'

The girl blew a bubble with her gum as she thought it over. 'Well, theres that little one down on fifty fourth street, about four blocks from here. That way.' She pointed.

'Thank you,' Kagome replied, and turned back to her friends, where InuYasha was trying to explain the large metal demons whizzing by outside that Miroku and Sango had just noticed.

'-a bigger version of Kagome's iron cart. It moves you around.' He was saying uncertainly.

Kirara bristled, but thankfully did not transform.

'But-'

'Come on guys, you'll be okay.' Kagome interjected. 'Its a bit like back in the feudal era, trouble only comes when you look for it. As long as you don't step in front of those things, they won't hurt you.'

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, watching one pull along side of the road.

'So then what are we doing now?' InuYasha asked, obviously eager to keep moving.

'Going that way, to get some funds to get us back to Japan.'

'I'm curious, Kagome, where exactly are we?' Miroku asked, helping Sango to her feet.

'Do you know how far it was from where we were to the Continent?'

He paused, thinking hard. 'I think so,'

'Well times that by about a thousand, and you're about there.'

The monk's eyes nearly fell out of his head. 'Really?'

'Yep. In a place called America, which is a little smaller then the continent.'

He exhaled in a huff, eyeing the place up whilst Sango picked up the Hiraikotsu and Kirara.

xXxXx

'Oh no, I am not going back in there.'

InuYasha was standing defiantly at the doors of the elevator, arms crossed, staring into the little metal box.

'Come on, please? You're causing a scene, and it's the only way back down that we're allowed to.' Kagome beckoned from inside, holding the door open, shaking her head. 'You went up in this thing, why not down? Please?'

Miroku and Sango were hovering unwillingly at the edges, looking like skittish horses, Kirara bristling again.

'You can trust me, you know. It won't hurt you.'

Miroku shook his head a little, then grabbed Sango and pulled her inside. 'Don't you trust, Sango?' He asked.

They all turned to face InuYasha, who was looking slightly betrayed.

Kagome sighed, seized his hand and pulled him in, letting the doors close behind and the feeling their stomaches rising told them they were sinking back down.

InuYasha was looking agitated, like he was about to tear a hole in the box and leap out, so Kagome, without looking, started making circles with her thumb on the back of his hand, making him flush slightly and stare at her.

Presently, the doors opened again and the three not-so-confident and one perfectly-fine-with-it time travellers leapt out and into the crowd of liquid-language speaking people.

'Guys!' Kagome called, and they halted, InuYasha still having yet to let go of her, and pulled her along too, where Kagome walked face-first into the Hiraikostu.

'Oops, sorry Kagome.' Sango said, turning around.

She plucked Miroku out of the crowd with ease, dragging him by the ear away from a couple of strangely dressed girls who were walking in the opposite direction.

'Well, what do we do now?'

'We got plenty from that collector, and while Naraku thinks we're dead, let's take a breather, and go back later. And, to be straight,' She eyed the others as well as herself. 'We look like we've been in a war.'

Wounds still had not healed, nowhere close, gashes and tears in fabric, and just the general disheveled look of fighting covered them all.

'Anyway, we look like cosplayers. Let's get some fresh clothes, at the very least.'

The American money that currently sat wrapped tightly in Miroku's sleeve seemed to be begging to be spent.

xXxXx

'What do you think, Sango? Do I look hot or what?'

Miroku was standing in one of the change rooms with the door wide open, and Sango on the other side.

'I'll have to go with 'or what', Miroku.' She said, smiling slightly.

'Aw,' Miroku sighed, turning back to look at himself in the mirror.

The strange blue fabric that was denim jeans went well with his overall look of a black shirt with a purple design, he had thought he looked pretty good.

He glanced at the reflection of Sango, and couldn't help running his over her again, with the low-cut, pink-and-white top and jeans again, with a green design up one side.

She turned to the side and fiddled with the strap of the Hiraikotsu, refusing to look at him as she flushed slightly and said haughtily; 'I was joking. You look fine.'

He smiled, enjoying the fashions of this era, as she slid the door shut again, and listened to the argument brewing a few doors down.

'Is everything alright?' A completely unfamiliar, yet in their language, voice interrupted the two.

Kagome took her chance and shoved the hat on InuYasha's head, backwards as he was facing away, pouting, before turning back to the assistant.

'Yes, thank you. He's just being, uncooperative.' Kagome said, almost smiling in spite of herself. She turned back to him. 'Please?' Kagome asked again, in a softer, yet somehow scarier tone, Squeezing her hands together under her chin, 'please please please please please? With sugar, and cherries, and, um, ramen, and Naraku's head on top? For me? Just for today?' She begged, giving him her most powerful puppy dog eyes. 'Please?'

'What does that even mean?' InuYasha muttered, sighing and shutting the door.

'Yay!' Kagome squealed, clapping her hands together and successfully walking into Sango again.

'What's all the racket?' She asked, eyeing the closed door and the muttered profanities within.

'You'll see,' Kagome said evilly, rubbing her hands together and tugging slightly at her new dress.

The profanities slowly dawdled away into silence, and all was quiet in the little room.

'You like it, don't you.' Kagome called through the door.

'Keh.' Was the only reply.

Immediately, Kagome started pounding on the door, chanting 'I want to see, I want to see!' Like an impatient child.

'Nothing _to_ see. I'm taking it off.'

'You let me in this door right now or I will say ssss-'

It was a bluff, of corse, she didn't wan't to damage the floor of the shop, but the door unlocked with a click, and pushed open.

The immediate impression was so strong it took all of Kagome's power not to leap on him and start snogging him right then and there, she even took a few minute steps foreword, but she reigned herself in.

There, InuYasha stood in all his glory, with a simple jeans and a tight white singlet, accenting his almost hand-sculpted abs, which Kagome had only seen on extremely rare occasions, when he wasn't injured, the cap turned around, and a look on his face like she was about to attack him, which was very close.

The all-but-forgotten assistant nudged Kagome and whispered in english; _'He looks hot enough to divert traffic, Why don't you kiss him?'_ Causing her to turn beet red.

He shot a suspicious glare at the woman, before shutting the door again and saying 'I'm taking it off now, your majesty. Happy now?'

'No, no, please? You look-' _amazing, gorgeous, handsome, magnificent, stunning, sexy beyond words,_ words filled themselves into the blank, but she settled for 'really good.'

'You do!' The assistant threw in. 'If I wasn't standing out here with your girl, you'd be in serious danger right now.'

'Alright alright alright. You don't have to nag me.'

He opened the door again, this time with a light red open jumper, he hadn't even tried to work the zip.

Miroku appeared then, and hit him lightly on the shoulder, grinning.

'So who's this then? And where's InuYasha?'

Kagome did not reply immediately, she was too busy staring.

Miroku dodged a fist as the assistant nudged her again, whispering in english, 'You're staring at him like he's some sort of sex object. Either snogg him now, or tell him to do up his jumper.'

So, a little dreamily, Kagome wandered up the few steps to him, causing Miroku to freeze, still grinning, watching as she pulled her face closer and closer to his, until-

_ziiiiip!_

Kagome shook her head slightly as her hand left the zip, and a bright red InuYasha.

'Come on, lets get an afternoon snack. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry.' She said.

xXxXx

The door finally opened, making the strangest noise Miroku had ever heard.

His eyes sparkled with delight upon seeing the cool refreshments within, and grabbed one.

He popped the lid and took a sip, offering one to InuYasha, who had revealed the mystery of the large grey container in the kitchen, but he waved him away and returned to the magic box.

It was incredibly strange, how the moving pictures of the people and things appeared on the screen, and after Kagome had left the large mansion of a place, it was the first thing he had explored.

Sango had discovered the bathroom, and the water that fell from the ceiling, and promptly threw out the two men to make use of it, and an hour later, she was still there.

Any peeking had been proven a failed attempt as Sango had found the locks for the doors, unfortunately.

Miroku drifted back to the lounge, with the big, comfortable seats that InuYasha was ignoring, rather, he was staring at the box blankly, looking irritated.

Well, more irritated then usual.

'The conveniences of this era are truly incredible, aren't they, InuYasha?' Miroku said, flopping onto a chair and taking another sip.

InuYasha, though limited, had a reasonable understanding of this place, but Kagome, who knew everything, was not present.

She had given them a quick run down, gave them free reign over the 'tv' and 'minibar', whatever they were, called dibs on one of the beds, and left, saying she would be back later with a way back.

Suddenly noticing a book next to him on the little table, he picked it up, but lost heart when he saw it was in 'eenglish', or whatever that language was called.

In all of his readings, he had never heard of such a language, or such places, where drinks were kept cold, people slept high off the ground, and metal creatures provided transport around.

He flicked through, looking at the odd paintings, which were strangely glossy.

InuYasha suddenly sighed, then started pushing buttons on the box, where scenes changed with a fuzzy 'whoosh' sound, where he froze on a scene that spoke their tongue.

People in brightly-coloured, strange costumes danced their way across the scene, singing and laughing, this was obviously designed for children.

So, of corse, InuYasha was completely enthralled.

Miroku rolled his eyes, and turned back to the paintings.

There were paintings of around the castle-like area they were staying in, this must be an advertisement of some sort.

He put it back, and got up again, leaving the drink where it was.

The distinct sound water of the falling water stopped, and even as Miroku crossed the room to the bathing room door, such thoughts filled his mind of what she was probably doing, where he promptly fell face first on the soft floor, followed almost immediately by a sharp pain on the back of his head like a heavy rock being dropped there.

He looked up wildly, expecting to see Sango with foot out and like she was about to pummel him, but saw only the Hiraikotsu.

He shuffled out from under the weapon to see he had caught his foot on the strap, from where it was standing against the wall, which had both tripped him and brought the weapon down upon his head with a loud thwack.

'Miroku, what are you doing outside my door?' Sango asked from within.

Thinking fast, he pulled himself to his feet.

'Nothing, dearest, I was walking past when I tripped on your weapon.'

'Don't you 'dearest' me, idiot, and if that's the case, where were you going?'

_Quick! Think of something!_ 'Uh, outside. through the clear door.'

There was an unsatisfied 'Hmph!' from within, a mew from a twin-tail, and Miroku took his chance to set back up the Hiraikotsu and escape.

xXxXx

'I'm back, you guys. Is everything okay?'

InuYasha was immediately standing, facing the door as Kagome shut it carefully behind her.

'And where have you been? It's dark out already!'

Sango looked up from cleaning her weapon, her hair still up loosely in a towel, and Miroku entered the room, drink in hand.

Kagome did not answer the question immediately, rather, spotting the monk and saying 'Oh good, you found the fridge. Anyway, I brought tea.'

She lifted a shopping bag with a delicious scent flowing from it.

'Did you hear me? Where were you?'

'I was getting a way back to Japan, like I said.' She said coldly, putting the fast food on the little table.

And then she noticed what was different about him, but did not comment.

_Still looks good enough to eat_, a small, sly voice in her head said, noting his dark hair.

Absently, she remembered last night worrying their proximity to both Naraku and the new moon, a very bad combination.

'How? Big metal flying thing?'

'An _aeroplane,_ and yes. With a few stops along the way.'

'Where? and how long will it take?'

'Well, have you ever tried sitting still for a full day?'

InuYasha paused, grabbed a chip and chewed it before answering.

'Well, no,'

'So we'll be making a stop at another city, and this really great place for holidays. Its actually awesome.'

'But what about Naraku?'

'What about him?' Miroku interjected. 'Come on InuYasha, he think's we're dead. And for all intents and purposes, we are dead to that era. We might as well take a breather.'

InuYasha gave him a scathing look, and took another chip without replying.

xXxXx

Unfortunately for the group, when downstairs Kagome had asked for 'a room for four', they gave her exactly what she wanted.

Two singles, and a double bed.

After much persuasion, a couple of raised words and a sit following a stupid comment, Miroku had one of the singles, Kagome in the double, Sango on the single closest to the bathroom and InuYasha, unable to be swayed, was awake on the couch, drink in hand.

None of them were able to sleep though, so used to the quiet forest sounds, all were listening to wail of sirens, car alarms and the odd person shouting, even though it was the dead of the night.

Kirara was more comfortable in her large form in the unfamiliar territory, and was taking up about 90% of the odd bed.

Sango was just laying against her side, listening to the odd sounds, ones that she already seemed used to, and watching Kirara's ears twitch every time a new noise started.

The sounds of people, lots of them, walking around on the ground, reached her. She smiled at the memory of getting InuYasha into the lifting box thing, and listened more to dogs barking, sounds that must be loud down there, and the gentle sound of someone knocking against her door.

'Who is it?'

There was a slight pause before a familiar voice answered, they sounded like they were smiling.

'I thought I'd try sneaking into your room in the middle of the night.' _Without getting beaten_ almost added themselves to the end of the sentence.

'Come in,'

The door opened to reveal Miroku, in his old robes, who slid into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

'Couldn't sleep?'

'As much as you could.'

Kirara shifted down, allowing room for the newcomer to sit down, which he did.

'What do you think, it's a bit of culture shock, right?'

'A bit? It's like we've walked into a completely different world.'

Miroku smiled again. 'We didn't exactly walk, you know.'

Sango shook her head in wonder, and Kirara huffed.

'But I completely understand.' He caught the look on her face before she glanced away. 'But you mustn't worry, it seems like Kagome has a plan to get us back. With these fabled 'metal flying things'.'

He put his arm around her shoulders, and after a moment, she relaxed and leant against his neck, breathing slowly.

Kirara huffed again, and put her head back on her paws.

And yet, inwardly, Sango was in shock.

_Why hasn't he tried anything yet? Usually after this he would try somethi-_

Almost proof to her thoughts, he shifted slightly, but it was for nothing, he was shifting his weight to get more comfortable.

Sango smiled and enjoyed the moment, before the cursed hand could make it's move.

xXxXx

Outside, Kagome had tiptoed out of her room, and out to the lounge where she saw the couch was empty.

She spun, instantly worried, but the large room and adjacent kitchen where silent and still.

A flicker of movement caught her eye, making her both jump and flinch at the same time, causing her to crash into the padded chair by her foot.

Clutching silently at her toe that was agony like all living hell, Kagome looked around for the source, which, after a bit of searching, was revealed to be, the curtain to the balcony moving in the breeze it was letting in.

A few minutes went by before Kagome could stand again, limping slightly over to the door and out of it.

Of corse, InuYasha was outside, leaning on the edge and looking down.

'Whatcha doing out here?'

InuYasha jumped slightly and shot a glare back at her, but it didn't last long.

'Nothing.'

He turned away again, looking back down on the street, the robe of the fire rat that he had pulled over his 'normal' clothes making the same sound as the curtain inside.

'It's cold out here,' she hinted.

And, as dense as ever, he replied 'Go inside then.'

She joined him on the edge, but looking up instead of down.

All of the outside noises were suddenly gone, including the loud thwack that resonated from inside.

InuYasha watched the people a long way down quietly, unwilling to break the silence.

There was a long moment, where a the sounds of a clock striking another hour of the night reached them.

'Kagome,'

She started slightly, but he did not look up.

'Yeah?'

Still he did not lift his eyes from the street.

'What happened to all the stars?'

Kagome looked up, but could not see any, even though it seemed a clear night.

'We just, can't see them so well here. They're still there, it's just, all a matter of perspective.'

She knew he did not mean the stars, and it was why he did not look at her.

'All over the world, there are people who can't see them, because of where they stand, and how good their eyesight is. But, for as many people who can't, there are just as many who can.'

He turned his face away, as if to get a better view of the people further down.

She closed her hand around his, and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the street bellow, listening to the sound of someone getting dragged through inside, and a door slamming shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two**

'InuYasha, seat that -' _cute butt-_ '-rear down, before I make you.'

Kagome was glaring up at him, who was refusing to take a seat again, and to calm down.

They were in the middle of their first flight, somewhere over central America, on their way to LA, which would be the first of three flights back to tokyo.

Kaogme, both thanking her lucky stars she didn't try to get him onto the straight, thirteen hour flight straight to Japan, and was on the first five hour flight of two and a seven hour flight left to go, and cursing Naraku for putting her through this.

Miroku and Sango were out like lights, and Kirara, who was hidden in a backpack on Sango's lap was curled up, as all of the above did not sleep the night before.

'Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down.' A steward told him, but he didn't understand her and so he ignored her.

'She said to si- take a seat, InuYasha-_sama_, so just come back over here and do it!'

'Why? It's so boring!'

'We are travelling at speeds faster then Naraku when confronted with Jakotsu, and you're bored?'

He almost cracked a grin at the thought.

'Why don't you take a nap? You haven't slept in weeks.'

'What do you mean? I have so.'

'Ever since you heard of Naraku's whereabouts, about five weeks ago, you have not slept because we had heard he was after us again. Story of our lives at the moment.'

If she looked closely, Kagome could see very slight dark shadows under his eyes, but he clearly wasn't comfortable sleeping in such a noisy, unfamiliar area.

'What are you, scared or something?'

'No!'

Reluctantly, he sat back down, but still stared at her defiantly.

_Okay,_ Kagome thought, _That won't work, so lets try,_ 'Don't you trust me?'

'Keh.' He turned his shoulders away and folded his arms, but the single noise was in such an _isn't it obvious_ manner that she ignored it.

'Well then, I'm sure we'll be fine, as sure as I know you have ears under that hat.'

He gave her a suspicious, disbelieving look.

'Listen.' Kagome said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'This is just a really big, really noisy, but really fast way to travel a long way. It's the best, if not the only way to get back to the feudal era.'

He made a noncommittal noise and faced the front again, shutting his eyes and subconsciously making a fist where his sword usually leant across one shoulder.

Kagome was surprised herself, as all of their stuff (minus the Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff, which were in oversized,) were inside a wheelie-bag, as checked in luggage.

As this included the Tessaiga, she had to keep InuYasha calm and in the belief that he life was not in danger, which had been teetering on the edge ever since they got on, he would not turn into a demon that could cause trouble.

They did not need a reenactment of that movie, 'Snakes on a Plane'.

Kagome turned and looked out of the window, out at the afternoon sky, where clouds were gathering below them.

She glanced back over to where Miroku and Sango where, and surprisingly, the arm rest had been lifted and Sango was tucked under Miroku's shoulder, fast asleep, with Kirara hidden on her lap.

Well, they _are_ engaged, so they were perfectly allowed to do that, especially since it looked so positively adorable.

Kagome smiled as she turned back towards the window.

xXxXx

'Okay guys, I warn you now. It will be _very_ hot when we get off this plane.'

Somehow, they had survived two five hour flights over two days, and were currently sitting in Honalulu International Airport, looking exactly like they've been on two five hour flights.

'Why?'

The door was being unlocked, and the passengers were slowly making their way out into the stifling heat.

'It's summer, and this place gets very hot in the summer.'

True to her word, it was stifling the second they stepped onto the tarmac, the ground was shimmering slightly.

Jumpers, gloves and scarves were disappearing everywhere, and hats, sunglasses, and sunscreen was taking their place.

This did not help Kagome's concentration of luggage, weapons in oversized baggage, and finding a taxi to the hotel they were staying at, as she was perfectly content with staring at InuYasha.

Unfortunately, she was not the only one.

She had caught a few other girls eyeing him up, thankfully he was too dense to notice it.

Sitting in the little, open aired taxi, the group caught glimpses of a beautiful warm beach, with pristine palm trees all along it.

Miroku simply had eyes for the scenery, or the scantily clad beauties all along the water's edge.

Sango saw what he was staring at, and twisted his ear.

Hard.

She shot him her dirtiest you-do-you-die glare, which would have sent lesser men then him scrambling for cover, so he turned his attention to his now sweaty right hand, under all of it's protection.

xXxXx

The beach was practically begging them to swim, so once everything had been dropped at their apartment, and a quick stop at a swimwear shop, they were there.

Miroku and InuYasha were running around in board shorts, Miroku's were dark blue and InuYasha was deep red with white strips down the sides.

Sango was in a pink one piece, which had a large diamond shaped hole across her stomach, which had taken a lot of persuasion, bribery and blackmail to get her into.

Kagome had a light blue one piece that was a halter-neck.

They were already about waist deep in the water, throwing about a large beach ball Kagome had picked up whilst shopping.

Somehow, it turned into a piggy-in-the-middle, with the two men on the outside.

'Come on, Sango!' Miroku teased. 'Try harder!'

InuYasha was laughing, enjoying using his abilities to sneak the ball past Kagome and into Miroku's hands.

Sango was more happy 'attacking' Miroku whenever he had the ball, mostly ending a feel up and a slap, and during this the ball would somehow appear in InuYasha's hands.

This continued, until Sango finally caught the ball, and almost simultaneously, InuYasha fell in the water until he was right up to his chin.

'You okay, InuYasha?'

'Keh. There was a hole in the floor.'

And the ball appeared in InuYasha's sure hands.

Kagome leapt at him, securing one arm around his neck as she reached for the ball, which was being held surly out of her reach.

'Aw, come on,' She said, stretching as far as she could, but it was just beyond her fingertips.

Suddenly the ball was gone, InuYasha was passing it back to Sango.

Kagome suddenly dived, and InuYasha chased after her, splashing everywhere and reducing visibility to nil.

Kagome, holding her breath, swam around Miroku and seized Sango's foot, causing the demon-slayer to overbalance and topple into the water, flailing comically.

'Hey! That's cheating!' InuYasha had grabbed her and lifted her up, out of the water, whilst Miroku came to Sango's aid.

They were all laughing by this point, until Kagome was thrown gently into the water with a squeal.

She emerged spluttering, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'Why I oughta…' And she leapt at him again, the ball forgotten this time, where she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to completely dunk him.

Behind her, Sango was currently trying to wrestle the ball of Miroku, a blow landing harder then usual when his wandering hands got, well, out of hand.

xXxXx

On shore, Kirara was perfectly happy to take a nap next to the group's stuff.

She was unaffected by the heat, and it was nearly dusk by the time she had woken up, when the others started to head back towards her.

She looked up and mewed, trying to scratch away some of the sand that had collected on her fur.

Others were running in and out of the water, children were playing, and the waves were picking up.

The beach where they were was pretty sheltered, and a good place to hide from those people with boards.

Sango flopped next to Kirara, giving her a quick tickle, and Kagome sat down on the other side her.

'So what else is there to do here? Apart from swim and stand on those boards?' InuYasha asked.

Kagome had to think a minute before answering.

'Dunno. Pretty much only water sports, and that's about it.' She shrugged.

'But then, what now?'

There was a moment of silence, before Miroku suggested,

'Shall we get a drink?'

Kagome gave him a questioning look.

'Over there,' he nodded in the direction of a bar where people were walking away with drinks. 'It looks like you can buy them there.'

Kagome nodded, and after a bit of persuasion by Miroku, Kagome and Miroku went to get drinks.

xXxXx

'Why are we doing this again?'

'Miroku said he…' Sango drawled, swaying slightly. 'Wanted to test something.'

Kagome giggled for no apparent reason, and sat down, looking over at Miroku, who was looking absolutely fine, despite the fact he had a small mountain of empty glasses of the most potent drink they served.

InuYasha sat, directly across from him, had made a fort-like structure from his glasses, and, though looking uncomfortable, seemed just as sober as Miroku.

According to Miroku, these drinks weren't as strong as sake, and he was apparently fabulous with his drink.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was only affected through his balance, his demonic blood less affected by the drink then anyone would have thought, even though it extremely dulled his senses, at the moment he had the senses of a human.

Kagome got up and swayed unsteadily, staggering over to where InuYasha was and seated herself next to him, tugging on his ear underneath the cap.

He waved her away as he downed another drink, watching carefully as Miroku did the same.

Miroku was starting to feel the effects, and smiled as Sango tweaked his nose and hit him 'lightly' across the check for the hand that had gone wandering.

A small crowd had gathered around, and had small bets on who would last longest, it could have gone either way.

InuYasha hadn't noticed that everything was going off slightly, though he still felt sober, but he certainly did notice when the only thing he could pick up the scent of was the sweetness of the drink, and the stale sweat of the place they were at.

He could no longer find the odd mixture of scent that was Miroku, the sweet and yet slightly spicy scent of Sango, or even the beautiful sweet flowery smell of Kagome, the most important scent in his world.

Downing another drink, he could feel the slight tug of her running her fingers through his hair, which seemed to be extremely difficult for her, a glance told him she was concentrating very hard.

Yet another glass emptied, he was starting to feel off balance, and suddenly the fact that he _needed_ that scent again sprang forth into his mind.

He seized one of her hands and brought her fingers up to his nose, where he finally caught that wonderful smell again.

He released her hand and glanced again to see she had turned a lot redder then she already was.

InuYasha returned his gaze back to his opposition, who had somehow gotten Sango onto his lap, and she certainly wasn't protesting.

xXxXx

Four figures could be seen staggering down the lonely road, not really sure what they were doing.

They seemed extremely susceptible to breaking out into little fights, but none got far.

A little skirmish had flared, worse then the others, which had gotten bigger and bigger until-

'SIT!' Kagome shouted.

and InuYasha fell face first into the dirt, swearing profusely.

'Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!'

InuYasha lay there twitching for a second, before calling her a final, extremely impolite name.

'You stupid, selfish, ignorant, childish, pig headed son of a dog demon!'

He opened his mouth to make an angry retort, but he was cut off.

'You're so stubborn and arrogant I think we might have Sesshomaru here instead! Sit, baka!'

She stormed off in a huff, leaving InuYasha in a crater unable to get up but looking mortally offended.

As soon as he could get up, which took a long moment, InuYasha sprang up and growled, unable to believe what she had said.

'Go after her!' Sango hinted from a few feet away, who had been watching the spectical with amusement. 'Apologise!'

'Why should I, after that? She should be the one apologising to me!'

Miroku looked around, mock-scared.

'I wouldn't let my girl like that wander around in a place like this,' He said almost worriedly, pulling Sango a little closer. 'You never know what could happen.'

'Dammit to hell, you guys are annoying.' He twitched and looked around edgily, suddenly wishing for his senses back. 'I'm going for a walk. I'm NOT going to look for her.'

He turned his back and headed in exactly the direction Kagome had left in, leaving Miroku and Sango standing there, smiling.

'So,' Miroku asked. 'How many pieces do you think he'll come back in?'

Kirara mewed, and stalked off after the two, without the pair of them noticing.

xXxXx

_Why that…_ Kagome was fuming for some reason, but she couldn't remember exactly why.

Remembering all the drinks she had had, and the good time she seemed to recall, she could find no reason why she was so angry, except for the fact it was something to do with InuYasha.

She slowed slightly, looking around, to see the forbidding and unfamiliar scenery around her.

There was a corner nearby, where she hid herself away, waiting for common sense to return to her.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited a bit more.

She pulled herself almost into a ball, suddenly feeling ashamed, remembering the names she had called him for some unknown reason.

All the anger and frustration melted into tears that formed and trickled down her face.

She hid her face in her hands and cried.

There was the _crunch, crunch, crunch_ of steady footsteps, and she held her breath, waiting for whoever it was to go away.

There was a slight noise right next to her, and nearly screamed, to discover a small twin tail sitting and looking up at her curiously.

She got up and disappeared around the corner, in the direction of the footsteps, which stopped.

'Kirara?' Kagome whispered as quietly as she could.

There was no reply, so she peeked around the corner, to come face-to-face with a jean-clad knee.

'Kagome?'

She looked up, to see a not-so-annoyed InuYasha, and immediately hid herself again.

The sounds of him sitting down reached her, he was still out of sight.

'Sorry I called you a son of a dog demon.' She said quietly, not trying to see him.

'It's true, isn't it, though?'

'And I'm sorry I called you Sesshomaru.'

'Keh. Sorry I called you a, well, you know.'

Kirara appeared right on the corner, and she reached to pet her, only to be intercepted.

InuYasha had seized her hand and pulled her up, both swaying slightly.

'Do you remember what we were fighting about?'

InuYasha started pulling her back towards the place they were staying, with Kirara in the lead.

Kagome took his silence as a 'no'.

xXxXx

'God dammit,'

Kagome woke slowly, rubbing her throbbing head. 'Tequila, where will you wake up?'

The first thing she thought of was the idea that she and her friends had come up with, and apparently they had tested.

After waking up after a bit of a drink, check two things.

One, where you were.

She looked around, to see the couch back at the hotel.

And two, who was lying next to you.

Light snoring was coning from someone right next to her ear, and an arm, indeed, was half wrapped around her. On closer inspection, the hand on the end of it was clawed, and right in the middle of her chest, underneath her chin.

She flushed, a lot, not daring to lift her head, when she realised InuYasha was holding her against him, and they spanned the length of the couch.

Another slight shock occurred to her when she realised she couldn't recall almost any of the events of the previous night, from Miroku doing something to do with 'testing a theory'.

She tried sliding out from under InuYasha, slowly, just so he didn't wake or notice, but the instant she tried to move he twitched and pulled her tighter against him, she could almost hear his ears twitch.

Kagome waited for what seemed a long time, but his grip did not relax on her.

There was the sound of someone moving, through the thin walls, and a door slowly opened.

Sango staggered out, clutching at one side of her head, looking bleary.

She opened and shut cupboards, as quietly as she could, wincing whenever a sound was too loud, until she found some strange-looking glasses.

Grabbing one, she turned on the tap, cringed from the noise it made, and drank, glanced around the room, fortunately not noticing Kagome's predicament, before going and hiding back in her room.

Kagome's head was really hurting by this point, which worsened at every little sound, apart from InuYasha's breathing.

She was perfectly fine, somewhat, just lying there, in the quiet, peaceful, reasonably dark room, for that reason if nothing else, and tried to remember the events of the previous night.

Most of the night was a complete blank to her, so perhaps when her captor decided to wake up, he could remember more.

He twitched again, and unbeknown to Kagome, he was starting to do just that.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open, and it took him a full three seconds to realise where he was and what was going on.

The room swam into focus, and the most splitting headache he had was slowly receding, giving him an odd feeling.

He then noticed that what he was holding onto was alive, and had a scent, and-

With blurring speed, he snatched his arm back and was at the other end the couch before Kagome could blink.

Both were bright red, and Kagome jumped up, apologising, and fled the room.

_What the hell?_ Were the only words that formed into his mind.

From what he could figure out, they had fallen asleep like that, the slight stiffness in his neck told him that, and were probably drunk beyond reason, or common sense.

He thought back, and had times when he could remember, and blank spots when he couldn't.

He remembered walking back, then he and Kagome fought over something, with a lot of name calling, something to do with a 'son of a dog demon', some other colourful language, then a blank, then finding Kagome somewhere, with the intention of not apologising, then a complete blank until this morning.

InuYasha was honestly worried, if he had done anything without his knowledge, not sure if he wanted to remember the rest of it.

Miroku appeared then, stretching and yawning, his hair down.

'Morning,' He said, nodding towards InuYasha and pulling a glass from the cupboard and taking a drink.

InuYasha nodded back, still slightly stunned.

'So where's Kagome?' Miroku said cheekily.

InuYasha shrugged, and then realised what he was implying.

He went red, and stood up.

'How much do you remember?'

'Quite a lot, actually. You know, if you were human, you would have been as much a light weight as the girls.'

InuYasha snorted, and glanced away.

But, upon closer inspection, Miroku seemed to be one large, human-shaped bruise.

'The hell happened to you?'

The monk grinned and touched a particularly dark spot on his cheekbone.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' He quoted.

'Translation, Sango.' InuYasha replied.

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

''s what happens when you do that stuff to her, perv.'

Miroku looked slightly offended, but then gave the half-demon a sly look.

'So were you,' he smiled.

InuYasha's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

'What? I wouldn't do that to Sango,' He shuddered slightly, picturing the savage beating.

'No, I am referring to you and Kagome.'

InuYasha went redder.

This became more pronounced as he lifted the monk off his feet by the collar, bringing their faces close.

Miroku, fearing for his life slightly, but enjoying himself, grinned.

'I never thought you thought like that of her.' The monk said, drawing him along.

InuYasha was beet red, but pressed on.

'Listen, if you mention a single word, I will lock you in a room with Sango.'

Miroku gave him a confused look.

'If her headache's as half as bad as mine, then I would hate to be you.'

The confused look froze into one of horror.

'I-I was having you on.'

InuYasha was truly scary, and was doing a fabulous impression of his brother. 'Hn.' It was obvious he didn't know whether to believe him or not.

'No, really. I'm telling the truth now!'

InuYasha cocked his head to one side, and glanced back towards the hall where the rooms were.

'I wonder where Sango is.'

Miroku went pale.

He held up his hand, and said; 'Look, I promise. Nothing spectacular happened. I doubt she would remember as much as you do. Now can you put me down?'

InuYasha dropped him, gave a final suspicious look, and left, thinking, _what does he mean, spectacular?_

Miroku grinned. _Wonder if I can blackmail Kagome then…_ _although I would probably have to find her first._

xXxXx

'Oh, look!'

They were down the beach again, in the early evening.

Explosions of light and colour were filling the sky, someone was setting off fireworks from around the corner.

There was no particular order, but they were big, and beautiful.

The small group lay back and watched, as the lights twirled, sparkled, and danced around the dark space.

Music suddenly exploded from around the corner, in beat with the fireworks, quite the party must have been going on.

Miroku sprang up, pulling Sango to her feet with him.

'Shall we dance?' He asked, pulling her around and seizing her other hand.

She snatched her hands back, shaking her head no, and turned away.

'Come on, Sango? Please?'

He turned her around by her shoulders and pulled her into a kind of made up waltz style dance, turning slowly.

She objected, but did not pull away.

She accidentally caught Kagome eye and the girl winked at her mischievously.

Shooting her a dirty look, she turned another circle to the slow music.

Kagome stood up, which immediately had InuYasha's attention, which had otherwise been solely on the fireworks.

'Would you like to,' she mumbled, turning pink but offering her hand.

InuYasha stood up too, and without a word, awkwardly, he took her other hand and the two couples danced under the fireworks.

_I wonder, could this get any more cheesy?_ A small voice asked in Kagome's head after a long, silenced time.

The song ended, where it faded into a beautiful, familiar song.

A deep voice sang out, and she instantly recognised it, an old classic.

It fit the scene so well.

_'There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day._

_When the heat of the rolling wind, can be turned away…'_

The small voice was cringing of the cheesiness, but Kagome ignored it.

Miroku turned Sango in an effortless circle, getting a quick up-and-down look while she had her back turned, before giving her a small smile.

The smooth, liquid-english song sang its words through the language barrier, and so picking up what was said was almost easy.

InuYasha still didn't get it.

But, it was still pretty.

_'That the twisting kaleidoscope,_

_Moves us all in turn…'_

'InuYasha?' Kagome whispered, gazing at him.

'Yeah?'

_'Beats in time with yours…'_

'I'm getting dizzy.'

They slowed to a halt, InuYasha looking slightly worried.

'Then, maybe, we should stop turning.' He whispered back, and staring back.

_'It's enough, for this wide eyed wanderer,'_

'We _have_ stopped…'

_'That we got this far,'_

He leant in, slowly, and their faces met.

It started sweet, but deepened, slowly.

Luckily, neither of the other two were paying the slightest bit of attention.

They had nearly gotten up to what Kagome and InuYasha were doing, but a wandering hand had gotten in the way.

'-off, Miroku.' Sango was spitting, borrowing language from InuYasha, deeply embarrassed.

'But, Sango,' The monk replied, looking like he was seriously sorry. 'I have apologised already, how else can I make it up to you?'

She crossed her arms haughtily for a moment, and stared at him dangerously.

Her look softened slightly, but immediately hardened into something sly.

She somehow unfolded her arms, and offered one hand back to him, which he took uncertainly.

Again, he took the other offered hand, getting more and more scared.

Pulling herself close, she kept his hands at safe distances, she looked up at him with a wondering look.

'S-Sango?'

Closer and closer, she smiled slightly, right until-

There was an incredible pain, and he fell.

Sango's smile was less wandering, and more pure evil as she lowered her knee and he landed in the fetal position at her feet.

'_Now_ you're sorry.'

She sat casually next to him, hugging her knees and looked up at the fireworks, listening to the music, and the little whimpers that escaped the ball next to her.

xXxXx

Kagome finally woke to see a familiar sight.

It was morning, and they had just finished the final leg of the trip.

Unfortunately, the only flight available for that day had been in the very early morning, but it meant many hours of caught up sleep on the seven-hour trip.

She nudged InuYasha next to her, who woke with a start, turning slightly pink, again.

'Somebody tell Naraku, coz we're back.' She smiled, glancing back out the window.

She reached through the gap between the chairs in front of her and tapped the only thing visible, a shoulder.

It moved, and Miroku's face appeared.

'Welcome to Tokyo, where our portal back can be found.' She smiled.

The sound of the engines powering down reached them, and the lights turned back on.

The usual announcement came over the speakers, and people stood up to get bags, and to stretch.

Kagome stood, and looked over the seats to see the two in front peering out the window.

'Don't worry guys, this is the last one.' She said, making them both jump.

Sango smiled up at her, and stood up, stretching, and whacked Miroku, again.

They slowly filed out of the plane, there were that many people pushing and shoving that it was hard to stick together.

Kagome seized InuYasha's hand, and Miroku Sango's, so they wouldn't get separated.

Still, on the bridge, the crowd was thick, and the little party were swept up the stairs and out through the gate.

Kagome searched for a familiar face, but did not see any.

That is, until a being smaller then her collided with her middle.

'Kagome!'

'Souta!'

He looked the lot of them up and down, InuYasha flushed as he followed the boys spmiling glance at his hand, entwined in hers, which he dropped immediately.

The boy lead them back to Kagome's mother, who was waiting on the outskirts of the crowd.

'Kagome!'

The woman seized her in a quick hug.

'How did you manage? And are these your friends?'

'Yeah. Mom, this is Miroku,' Miroku looked like he was going to say something but Sango neatly stood on his foot warningly. 'and Sango, with Kirara.'

The two tail suddenly popped seemingly out of no-where.

'We need to go back to the well ASAP, we wasted enough time with this.'

xXxXx

One trip down a well and about a further week of travelling later, they arrived.

Finding Shippo, who had told them Naraku had not moved far, as his main opposition had severely diminished.

It ended with a fight.

Dark, messy, and they have to give it their all.

In a fight for their life, when not only their own life, but also the lives of others depend on it, they have no other choice.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**_(A/n, a cookie to anyone who can tell me what song they were dancing to (: luv inukag123)_**


End file.
